Don't Tell Stan
by Agirl2Nerdy
Summary: A study session brings unexpected events when Kyle offers to help Wendy with revision for a test.  Wendy/Kyle.  Oneshot.


Don't Tell Stan

Wendy sat with her head buried in a textbook, trying to cram in as much information as she could before the next test. She was glad that she had this spare to study, but she still didn't seem to be getting much work done. With her books spread out all over a whole table in the library she was well set up for study, if only she had more time.

"Hey, room for me?" Wendy looked up to see Kyle Brofloveski grinning at her. The tall red head was carrying about as many books as she had over the table in his arms.

"Yeah sure," Wendy said smiling before turning to look at her books to see which ones she could clear off. "Um just a sec".

She pushed some books aside to make space for Kyle. Over the last year the pair had shared their spares together whilst their friends were in class. At first, Wendy and Kyle avoided one another, never really having much in common besides Stan, they preferred to study on their own. However when the library began to get uncommonly full during Winter the pair were forced to sit together and they started to talk. The pair of them discovered that they shared a variety of common interests and a similar sense of humor and common world view.

They also happened to be the smartest kids in their year and enjoyed the friendly competition for grades. Wendy was able to get the sort of intellectual stimulation from Kyle that she wasn't from her best friend Bebe. She had come to really enjoy spending their spares together but that was the limit of their friendship.

"How are you?" Kyle asked sinking into the seat next to her and setting up his belongings.

"This science test is killing me," Wendy stretched out, leaning back cracking her knuckles above her head. She was starting to feel stiff from all the study.

"I know Mullens is such a dick," Kyle responded opening up his books.

Kyle cast a wary eye in her direction. He knew that he shouldn't be looking at his best friend's girl in this way but he couldn't help finding her attractive. She wasn't perhaps as obviously attractive like her best friend Bebe, but there was something subtle about her beauty. It didn't hit you in the face, it was more something that you had to notice, something that once you noticed it you could never un-see it. There was beauty and grace in all her movements and Kyle found it hard to look away.

Wendy looked up at him and Kyle moved his eyes a little too quickly back to his textbooks. It was obvious that he had been looking in her direction. Wendy bit her lip trying to hide the smile that crept across her face. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying the attention because of Stan and to a lesser extent Bebe, but she couldn't help herself. Kyle was an attractive guy, he had emerged from an awkward stage very well, he was slender and elegant, yet there was something very masculine in his face and in his stance.

"How are you going with it?" Wendy asked shooting a quick glance over in the red head's direction too timid to hold the look. She pressed harder with her pen trying to concentrate on the revision in front of her and not on the cute redhead.

"Yeah I think I'm getting the hand of it slowly," Kyle said his eyes fixed firmly on the page in front of him.

"Do you think you could help me?" Wendy said looking up with pleading eyes. Normally she hated admitted she was wrong or not as good as someone else but she really needed the help.

"Sure," Kyle cleared his throat moving slightly in his chair to face Wendy. The stingy library tables didn't leave for much room for them both and Kyle's knees bumped Wendy's leg as he turned.

The red head blushed. "I'm sorry".

"It's fine," Wendy squeaked making sure that she didn't look at him.

"So what do you need help with?" Kyle asked scanning her textbook.

"This formula here" Wendy said pointing it out. "I just don't get how it works".

Kyle looked over at her textbook and saw what she was talking about. He had to move closer so that he could see it properly.

"Well, that's only really in use for a few experiments, not ones that we've conducted or studied much, I think you'll be right without it," he said matter of factly.

Wendy glared. "But what if it does come up and I don't know it!"

"Okay," Kyle said rolling his eyes and the girl's obsessive nature to know absolutely everything no matter how irrelevant. He slowly went through the formula with her looking back and forth from the textbook to her watching eyes. She nodded as he continued, slowly understanding it.

"Do you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Wendy said resting her head on her hands and smiling at him. Kyle couldn't help but smile back, Wendy had such a pretty smile, such soft looking pink lips. "Thank you".

"No problem," Kyle said shifting uncomfortably back in his seat away from her. If he was caught staring at her for any longer she'd start to ask questions.

He turned back to his own work letting the silence settle comfortably over them. He was planning out his English essay trying to draft his argument scribbling furiously and looking for quotes in his textbook. Wendy returned to her formulas. At random intervals one or the other would look up from their work and steal a glance over at their study buddy before quickly returning to their study.

Kyle was slowly able to get his ideas down into written form when his pen ran out of ink. He scribbled furiously trying to get the last remaining drops out when that didn't work he sighed.

"You alright?" Wendy said looking at him quizzically.

"Yeah, just stupid pen," Kyle said through gritted teeth.

"Here," Wendy said pulling out a new pen from her pencil case and handing it to him.

Kyle stared at it dumbly for a moment as if he didn't know what to do with it.

"Well," Wendy said staring at him amused. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"Huh oh yeah," Kyle blushed, suddenly coming back to reality and looking away from Wendy's soft eyes. "Thanks".

Kyle failed to recollect himself and temporarily lost control over his primary motorskills and failed to take the pen from and it fell onto the floor beneath them.

Embarrassed, Kyle bent down in his seat to reclaim the pen. He did not expect to feel Wendy's silky hair brush against his face as she lent down with him. She smiled at him and he smiled back hesitantly. Suddenly it was like they had escaped to a different place, being under the table brought a whole new dynamic to their interaction like kids hiding in pillow forts playing pretend. They could be totally different people here. Crouched over, Wendy retrieved the pen and again held it up to Kyle.

Kyle crept closer to her but kept quiet. Wendy stared back confused, though not in an unpleasant way.

Kyle reached across and stroked Wendy's hair. He twirled a soft strand around his finger. Her breath tickled his face. Kyle looked up and stared at her, the expression in her eyes unreadable.

"You're so beautiful Wendy," he said softly, unsure of what had possessed him to do so. He was sure that in any other situation he wouldn't have made such a confession, but under the table he felt safe, well until he looked up into her fiery eyes. He moved to get up of his knees but Wendy clasped onto his wrist preventing him from doing so. If he had moved any faster he would have hit his head on the underside of the table.

He stared at Wendy trying to figure out what she was thinking. He was completely still as his best friend's girl slowly moved towards him her soft lips meeting his. Kyle knelt frozen still for a moment before he was able to kiss her back. Her lips were as sweet as they were soft and he urged them to open, forgetting that the pair of them must look terribly suspicious remaining under the table for so long.

Wendy drew back and smiled at Kyle she picked up the fallen pen and got to her feet, sitting back up at her chair. It took Kyle a moment to follow, he was completed confused and delighted at what had just happened.

Slowly, he got to his chair too and sat beside Wendy as if nothing had happened. He watched astounded as Wendy went back to her textbook and he tried to do the same.

After a moment Wendy leant back over to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't tell Stan okay," she kissed his cheek softly and went back to work.


End file.
